The present invention generally relates to the production of alcohol-containing malt beverages, and more particularly to the production of a clear, colorless, and flavored alcohol-containing malt beverage which minimizes sensations of fullness, excess tartness, excess sweetness, and astringency typically experienced by consumers of traditional flavored malt beverages.
In order to satisfy consumer demand for new and different alcohol based beverages, substantial research has been conducted regarding the development of flavored malt beverage products. For example, the production of flavored malt beverages and other malt beverage products is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,455,397; 2,803,546; 3,332,779; 3,798,331; 3,908,021; 4,021,580; 4,495,204; and 4,816,280. Notwithstanding the foregoing patents and products/processes disclosed therein, a need remains for a flavored alcohol-containing malt beverage which minimizes and/or substantially avoids sensations of fullness experienced by individuals upon consuming moderate quantities of the beverage. Typical sensations of fullness experienced by consumers of conventional malt beverages involve feelings of over-consumption and satiation after consuming only moderate amounts of product. Sensations of fullness experienced by malt beverage consumers are normally caused by substantial quantities of non-fermentable sugars in the beverages being consumed. Exemplary non-fermentable sugars include but are not limited to malt-based oligosaccharides such as maltotetraose, maltopentaose, and various branched beta-limit dextrins.
In addition, a need/demand exists for a flavored alcohol-containing malt beverage which minimizes and/or substantially avoids sensations of excess tartness, excess sweetness, and astringency typically experienced by consumers of traditional flavored malt beverages. In general, the palatability of malt beverage products is not only influenced by the specific ingredients being used, but also how such ingredients interact with each other. For example, the use of different acid materials in malt beverage products ultimately results in distinctive flavors which interact in an unpredictable manner with dissolved CO.sub.2 (e.g. carbonation) to produce varying levels of tartness, sweetness, and/or astringency. Excess levels of tartness, sweetness, and/or astringency can produce a final product which is unacceptable to the consuming public. Thus, with respect to malt beverage products, the development of specific beverages with desired/acceptable levels of tartness, sweetness, and astringency does not merely involve the addition of an acid, a flavoring agent, or the like when a specific taste characteristic is desired. Instead, the creation of a malt beverage product with desired taste characteristics not only requires the addition of specific acids, flavoring agents, and the like, but also requires the consideration of a wide variety of other factors. These other factors again include but are not limited to carbonation level, as well as the alcohol level, sugar levels, the relative proportions of alcohol and sugar levels, and the raw materials (e.g. malt and/or fermentable carbohydrates) which are used. Accordingly, the development of flavored malt beverages and other brewed products with desired taste characteristics is an unpredictable process which requires substantial amounts of research and development activity.
In addition to avoiding the above-described sensations of fullness, excess sweetness, excess tartness, and astringency, a need exists for a malt beverage product which is not visually perceived by consumers as being filling or satiating. For example, consumers typically associate darkly-colored malt beverage products with heaviness and a high alcohol content. Thus, a need exists for a malt beverage product having a pleasant, non-heavy appearance which is attractive to consumers.
The present invention effectively satisfies all of the foregoing needs and demands, and results in a product with highly desirable and unique taste characteristics. Accordingly, the product and process described herein represent an advance in the art of malt beverage production, as described in greater detail below.